


You'll Be The Best

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Michelle Jones, Married Peter Parker, POV Michelle Jones, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home mid-credits scene compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: About 30 seconds and what sounded like the pouring of liquid later, Peter's voice was back. "There. I gotta say, I think this statue I just made would make Michelangelo proud."M.J. rolled her eyes. "I'm sure," she replied. 24 years old, and the dork's sense of humor had never went away. Yet, she wouldn't change it for anything."Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Peter asked as the sound of wind indicated he was resuming his patrol through the NYC skyline."Oh, yeah," M.J. said, remembering why she had called in the first place. She squinted her eyes shut, before opening them again.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	You'll Be The Best

**Author's Note:**

> M.J. just needs to hear a few important words from Peter.

The phone rang and rang. 

"Come on Peter, pick up," M.J. said quietly, bouncing lightly up and down from her sitting position on the bed. Her nervous energy seemed to build more and more with each ring. There was something she really needed to talk to him about; something she really needed to hear from him. It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it before, but...she just really needed to hear it right now. 

"Hey M.J," Peter said over the intense background noise, "little busy at the moment." 

"I'm sorry Peter, I just..." she started, but was stopped by the sound of a thud, accompanied by a groan from Peter. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Peter said, shaking off whatever had just happened. "Sandy here didn't take to well to my suggestion hiring himself out as a giant sandbox. I tried to convince him it'd be a quicker way to make money then petty theft, but he claims it's more 'fun'. Here, give me one sec..."

About 30 seconds and what sounded like the pouring of liquid later, Peter's voice was back. "There. I gotta say, I think this statue I just made would make Michelangelo proud." 

M.J. rolled her eyes. "I'm sure," she replied. 24 years old, and the dork's sense of humor had never went away. Yet, she wouldn't change it for anything. 

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Peter asked as the sound of wind indicated he was resuming his patrol through the NYC skyline. 

"Oh, yeah," M.J. said, remembering why she had called in the first place. She squinted her eyes shut, before opening them again. 

"Peter....you think I'll make a good mom, right?" 

Suddenly, the sound of wind came to an abrupt halt, indicating Peter had landed somewhere. 

"Em, of course I do," Peter said gently, invoking his own nickname for her. "I wouldn't have married you if I did." 

M.J. closed her eyes at the memory of their wedding. Pepper had been kind enough to allow them to use the lake house; it was a nice, quiet and private place that suited their needs perfectly. She still remember the butterflies in her stomach; she didn't get those too often, but they were ever prevalent that day. However, all that had went away when she started down the aisle and saw Peter, standing there in his tux, with the biggest smile on his face and tears of joy in his eyes. Seeing his expression reminded her that everything would be alright, but it would be even better with each other. 

"I know," M.J. said, coming back to the present, "but...I just need to hear it again." 

"Okay, I'll do you one better," Peter said. "I don't think you'll be a good mom. You'll be the best." 

There was a conviction in his words, a certainty in them, that made tears begin flowing from M.J.'s eyes. The fact of the matter was, whenever Peter first brought up kids, it had been a bit of a sensitive topic. She finally confessed to having a lot of insecurities about being a mom, mostly because her mom left her and her dad when M.J. was only two, and her father never remarried, descending into a deep depression that he still struggled with to this day. Even after meeting and forming a close relationship with Peter's aunt May, M.J. always had a secret fear that she would ruin her child's life, just as she felt for so many years that her mom had ruined hers. 

But Peter always believed in her. He would tell her that he couldn't wait to see her as the mother of their children. He told her that, if they had a daughter, he couldn't wait to see her instill the same determination and never settle for less than being the best attitude that was already paying off for her in her young career as a lawyer. If they had a son, he said that he couldn't wait to see her teach him how to respect and treat a woman properly. More than anything, whichever they had, Peter frequently told her that he couldn't wait to how proud their children would be of their mom. 

"Em, is everything alright?" Peter asked, drawing her attention back to the moment. 

"Yeah," M.J. replied, feeling much more peaceful. 

"Okay," Peter said, though it was clear he could tell something was up. "I should be done with patrol here in a little bit. Be home soon." 

"Can't wait," M.J. replied. "Love you." 

"I love you too," he replied.

M.J. hung up the phone, her eyes falling on the positive pregnancy tests in her left hand, a smile on her face. 

Peter sure was in for a surprise when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of my late night drabbles. I really hope these aren't suffering in quality given the late hours I'm writing them at. Anyway, hope you liked it! 
> 
> My prayers continue to go out for you all. Please, stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> "A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies." Proverbs 31:10-12


End file.
